


Blood Spells Trouble

by cwtchbuddy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Demons, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Barebacking, Demons, Familiars, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Potions, Smut, Spells & Enchantments, Witchcraft, tags may be misleading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 15:52:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9079393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cwtchbuddy/pseuds/cwtchbuddy
Summary: It's just by Yixing's shit luck that he has a pentacle drawn for practice when the page he's turning decides to give his finger a cut, dripping blood on the meticulously drawn star, eventually summoning a demon that oddly seems familiar and, dare he say, too clingy. On All Hallow's Eve of all days. Great. Just great.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [taetaetiger (sexyvanillatiger)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexyvanillatiger/gifts).



> Ellen!!!T^T First of all, sorry, I have no idea how this bullshit came out of my ass but it did. I was going to write the other prompt too like I did last year for Lois (because I thought that'd be fair) but I even struggled to write this;; So there's no 2nd fic, so sorry;; Not like that'll make a difference（−＿−；）
> 
> I have no idea how to write a witch au so I just based it on a few stuff that I researched(/,\\) Forgive me for ruining your prompt;^; It's so quick and it's so iffy, I want to throw myself in a dumpster OTL Also, this is unedited, slap me;--;
> 
> Merry Christmas everyone……though this isn't Christmas-themed XD and a bit late too.
> 
> Title can alternately be "Blood, Spells & Trouble" because I'm wishy washy like that. Enjoy, I guess? If you can get past all those errors.;^;

Golden hour has struck by the time Yixing is done sorting the herbs that were delivered that day, placing them into separate jars and deciding to restock the shelves the next day instead since it is almost closing time already; no worries of new customers needing them for now. He wipes the sweat on his brow and heaves when he stands up from where he’s been seated on a small stool for almost two hours.

“Yixing!” A cough follows his name then footsteps. When he turns he finds his mentor, grey dusting his dark brown hair. The elder has his maroon coat on with the insignia of their coven embroidered over his left breast.

“Sir, I’ve sorted the herbs,” the young witch informs the other, gesturing towards the rows of neatly lined jars. “I’ll replenish the shelves tomorrow.”

“Good,” the older man says while looking at the work of his apprentice. “I have to be off,” he dusts off the small particles that have landed on his coat before facing Yixing again, “The ministry has called me for a mission up North.”

Yixing is aware how good of a witch his mentor is. Huang Lei, in his earlier years, became the youngest witch in their coven to hold a position in the ministry. The witch left his seat not three years after, however, to return to the field, wanting the adrenaline that sitting in an office, reading through documents and making important decisions, cannot give him.

“For how long will you be there?” The younger asks, eyes holding more questions than his query.

“I’m not sure.” Huang Lei shakes his head, places a hand on the shelf nearest to him before he strokes his thumb on one of the jars that contains healing stones, eyes longing as he follows the smoothened edges of the stone that’s sticking out of the container. “I’m not even certain that I will return.”

“Laoshi.” Yixing can’t help his voice from breaking. Huang Lei has been a good mentor to him, standing as a parent more often than not since the apprentice is far from his real ones. “Don’t say that,” the younger hopes he sounds imploring enough not to look like a whining child, “I’m sure you will be back in no time.” He tries for a smile and the corner of the elder’s lips quirks up a little. “You still have to teach me for my licensure exam.”

“Right.” Huang Lei smiles fully now, reaching a hand out to squeeze his apprentice’s shoulder. “Take care of the shop for me and when you have time, visit my family every now and then.” Yixing nods dutifully, even raising his hand for a salute which the other bats away.

ψ(｀∇´)ψ

The first few days were alright because Lu Han was also around to man the register and smile to the grumpy customers while Yixing did the deliveries if needed, using his time in between to read for his upcoming exam. He started having troubles when the elder was sent to a mission, up North as well, and the younger witch was wondering if something big was happening there that he had no idea of.

Juggling both work and study had caused him to make mistakes in some potions he decided to practice on, knowing that having experience mixing it would help more than just reading the procedures from a book. Many times the runes he created turn out to be dysfunctional because he couldn’t focus on making them, having to leave in the middle of enchanting an item to bring a box of materials to a nearby academy or to an elderly’s house – which almost always led to him needing to stay for tea.

 

After memorizing and practicing the procedures for making runes and different potions, perfecting one before moving to the other, he reaches the last part of his self-studying: Summoning. He has only done it once before with Huang Lei’s guidance so his confidence in pulling it off isn’t exactly through the roof. He takes the necessary items from the shop, his mentor always telling him to not be shy in gathering what he needs from what are available in the store.

Mondays being the store’s rest day, he decides to stay up and finish the remaining pages he still has to go from the book Huang Lei had given him to use for his review. He doesn’t notice the time but he argues it doesn’t matter. Wanting to be able to sleep in the next day, Yixing takes the candles and the piece of enchanted chalk to proceed with practicing his summoning skills. He kneels on the space that separates his bed and the living area to create a pentacle on the wooden floor. The witch carefully writes the inscriptions he put to memory, not wanting to take a peek from the book so he can test how much he recalls from what he read. He drizzles the herbs next, placing small bowls containing the same herbs outside of the pentacle then he light the candles. A little frustrated that he can’t seem to remember the proper words for the summoning, he takes the book with a little defeat and flips to the page he needs. He tells himself that he can also make sure that he is doing the right thing by checking if his preparations were correct. In his haste, however, he cuts himself with the paper, his blood dripping on the pentacle he created earlier.

Before Yixing can even react, the circle of the pentacle lights aflame and sizzles before dying down. Smoke comes out from the middle of the circle afterwards and spreads throughout the floor, thick enough for him to be unable to see the wood beneath his feet. Intense heat radiates from the pentacle, the warmth enabling the witch soak his hoodie with perspiration. Yixing watches with wide eyes and an open mouth as the smoke gathers in the middle of the drawn pentacle which created a large form in the middle. The smoke condenses and the apprentice is unable to take his gaze away from it when the white tufts of air turn into wings, skin, hair, horns and a tail. _A demon._

Black-feathered wings cover a large portion of the demon as it is folded to hide the creature. His horns stick out from the top and a quarter of his legs are visible from where the feathered appendage cannot cover. The wings slowly flutter to open and fold behind the being, allowing Yixing to see the other’s face.

There is a serene expression on the demon he has summoned – sharp eyebrows that frames closed eyes, pointed nose, and pink lips that are plump on the bottom. Yixing doesn’t realize it but his grip on the book slackens which causes it to fall on the floor with a loud thud. The young witch squeaks when he sees the demon’s eyelids fluttering, slowly opening as if he was in deep sleep before the younger summoned him. His hands fly to cover his mouth when the demon’s eyes start scanning his immediate area while he slowly lands on the ground after levitating a good few inches in the air. He doesn’t know why he thinks that restraining sounds coming out of his mouth will help in hiding him when he’s right in front of the demon’s line of sight, so close he can feel the furnace-like body of the being.

Yixing had prepared himself to summon a spirit under a controlled environment and then return him or her to the underworld. But he was barely ready when his blood stained the pentacle, his mind unable to react fast enough to create a ward to keep the demon inside the pentacle or stop the summoning halfway – although he doubts his magic is strong enough to reverse it.

The demon tilts his head to the side when he zeroes in on Yixing, taking interest in the human the moment his eyes landed on the witch. Yixing’s eyes bulge out when the demon closes in on him and all he can do is step back as much as he can until his knees hit the edge of the bed causing him to stumble and fall on his back. The demon leans down and Yixing forgets how to breathe when nothing but a wisp of air separates them. He wants to close his eyes, move his head to the side but he can’t seem to take his eyes away from the dark creature. Even when he hears his pulse beating loudly in his ears, he keeps his gaze locked with the being. He blinks when the demon huffs out hot air. A shadow of a smirk ghosts on his lips before he lifts one hand to show Yixing and only then does the witch notice the cuff like tattoos on the demons wrists. The apprentice darts his eyes at the large hand, afraid that the other will use it to kill him. Yixing becomes confused when the demon waves it, mouth moving to greet the human with a mischievous smile.

“Well, hello.”

Then, Yixing faints.

ψ(｀∇´)ψ

Yixing is lying parallel to his bed when he comes to, obviously moved to have his whole body on the mattress. His throat is dry when he swallows as he props himself up on his elbows. His eyes land on the flickering flames of the candles, one fourth of the thick wax already been used. His gaze traces the circle he has created. The inscriptions, herbs and the stain of blood still as they were when he left it. He had wished that it was just a dream but seeing the proof of his doings makes it unable to deny anymore. The witch scrambles out of his bed when he realizes that he sees no sign of the demon, remembering that he hadn’t been able to put up wards before he fainted. He jumps from the mattress to the living room after realizing that he might have unknowingly unleashed a demon to the city.

The young witch stops in his tracks when he hears someone clearing their throat from behind him. Slowly but surely he turns his body around, only to find the demon perched by the window, legs pulled up with his arms between them. If he was a little smaller Yixing would have thought that his pose was adorable but his looming presence made him stop once again, torso twisted to face the creature. He isn’t sure if he should be thankful that the demon is still in his apartment despite the lack of wards to keep him in or fearful that someone will find out that him, an unlicensed witch, summoned something – a demon out of all things – without supervision.

They just stare at each other for a good few seconds, Yixing taking in the features of the demon he summoned. In that tense silence he looked at other things he didn’t get to see in shock earlier. The horns that sprout from the being’s forehead are white at the tips but it gradually darkens as it reaches the base where the skin slightly wrinkles around it. On the demon’s chest there are tattoos that swirl on the skin over his pectorals that converge to form two separate lines going down to where Yixing can only assume is his stomach, the area being covered by his arms. Two lines connect his cuff-like tattoos from his arms to his shoulders that disappears on to the back. His nails are coloured black but the witch can’t be sure if they are natural or if it’s because they are actually dead nails. His fingernails are claw-like, long and sharp at the end, obvious as he grips the edge of the ledge he is seated on. Thankfully his toes look normal despite the dark colour.

Yixing’s knees buckle once more when the demon’s expression goes from an impassive one to smirk. 

_He needs to stop doing that._

Carefully, as if he will break anything when he gets off his perch, the demon places his feet on the ground and walks closer to Yixing. He’s grateful that the demon’s smile is helping his eyes to stay on the other’s face, not wanting to stray lower where he knows he should not – must not – look. The witch can’t read anything from his smiling expression and when the demon is already close enough to touch him, the thundering of his heartbeat against his chest makes him fear another fainting spell. He surprisingly keeps himself upright when the demon pushes away the curly fringe falling and covering his left eye, reaching his thumb up to rub the middle of Yixing’s forehead before following the shape of the side of the witch’s face, cupping the human’s cheek once the other reaches it. He realizes then just how huge the demon’s hands are, enough for it to reach to the back of Yixing’s head.

There’s a fondness to the demon’s smile that makes the witch question whether the being standing before him is actually a product of hell and sins. Staring at the other and seeing his features up close reminds him vaguely of a face he’s seen before. He looks familiar but Yixing can’t place where he has seen those grey eyes or those pink lips. It could also be that he had met someone who looked like the demon but something tells him that that isn’t possible; he should be able to remember a face _like that_.

The demon’s voice breaks his reverie and the silence, the richness of his deep timbre effectively waking Yixing and hastening the beating of his already tachycardic heart better than the coffee he brews for himself every morning.

“You slept so well, Yixing.”

“How–” The witch begins to ask but is interrupted by the demon’s unsurprisingly calloused thumb on his lips.

“You summoned me, so of course I know your name.”

_He should stop talking too._

“I should send you back.” Yixing blurts out when his lips are finally freed. The demon’s laugh is deafening, echoing into the witch’s ear even minutes after he has stopped. He shakes his head while looking at the human as if the smaller one isn’t making sense himself.

“You can try all you want but it won’t work,” the demon releases his face altogether and Yixing exhales a breath he didn’t even know he was holding, “especially not today.”

The witch furrows his eyebrows, frowning, clearly confused by the demon’s words. The taller being chuckles and pats Yixing’s head, another uncharacteristic gesture, before smiling at the human.

“All Hallow’s Eve, Yixing.” The demon just shrugs like that alone should answer Yixing’s question, walking off to take a seat on the human’s couch. When the witch follows his figure that’s when the smaller one realizes how naked the demon is, screeching at the sight of the other’s buttcheeks.

ψ(｀∇´)ψ

Yixing curses himself for not remembering what day it is, groaning internally every time he sees the still naked demon in his tiny apartment looking at every little item in the witch’s small space with so much interest he behaves more like a newborn than a full grown demon. Even when the creature doesn’t look like he will escape anytime soon, the witch still put up wards around his apartment so that the other can’t even try, putting special attention to the windows and doors.

“Here, try putting this on, at least.” Yixing places a pair of his largest sweatpants on the space beside the demon, hoping the other will take the hint that he feels uncomfortable having a naked being inside his apartment.

“Eh? But I don’t like clothes.” The demon frowns, scrunching his face into a pleading expression, his lips forming a pout. Yixing turns his head away, feeling his resolve crumble the more he looks at the demon’s lips.

“Wear it or I will banish you,” the witch commands even though he knows his magic isn’t that strong to fight off the demon and return him to where he came from on his own. He tries to be as confident as he can be when he threatens the demon, smiling to himself when he hears rustling from behind him, the little squeaks from his couch telling him the demon has settled back on it.

“Don’t you want to know my name?” The demon asks when Yixing starts walking away to move from the living room to sit in front of his desk again, deciding that he needs to review himself on summoning because he obviously failed in that topic – although it was only by accident that blood from his papercut wound was included in the ritual.

Yixing turns and with obvious curiosity he asks, “You have a name?”

The demon nods his head, acting like a puppy more than anything.

 _That’s weird._ Yixing thinks, knowing demons only have names when they already have a lord they follow. But judging by the lack of markings on the other’s face – a sign that someone owns them – the witch comes to a conclusion that the demon must have been an _unforgiven._

An unforgiven, Yixing recalls from his readings, is a person who lived his life too ludicrously, sinning every possible instance without care for their afterlife. When the day of judgment comes for them, there is no amount of good that can save their souls from hell.

“Do you want to know?” The demon tilts his head to the side, his enthusiasm unwavering.

“Okay. What is your name?” Yixing finally inquires, knowing the other will not give it to him until asked.

The demon pumps his chest out, smiling as he proudly announces his name to the witch, “Yifan.”

 _Why does that sound familiar?_ Yixing knits his eyebrows as he ponders on the name. Like the demon’s features, his name seems to be something he’s heard of before but the witch can’t point his finger on the specific instance it happened.

“Okay,” is all the witch says, a little surprised to see the demon’s countenance suddenly drop at his reaction. His chest aches for some reason but he attributes that to the two mugs of coffee he’s had since he woke up. Without wanting to put too much thought into it, Yixing turns back around and proceeds on his journey to his desk, sitting himself down with another coffee, even when he knows it is barely healthy to have more.

ψ(｀∇´)ψ

Normally, Yixing takes hot showers by the tailend of October but he opts to use cold water when he bathes then, not minding how hard his teeth are chattering against each other when he stands under the steady stream of water. Water bills be damned, he needs something other than caffeine to keep his mind awake. Besides, the bathroom is his only safe haven from the heated gaze of the demon sitting in his living room.

As he scrubs his body, he thinks and thinks again of how he can get rid of the demon. It’s true that he can’t banish Yifan all on his own but without his mentor and Lu Han around, he would have to find a way to do so. Housing a demon will not have him imprisoned but there will be certain punishments, decided upon by the ministry, and he’s almost a hundred percent sure it will feel like being imprisoned as well because he violated so many rules. Surely, asking help from somebody else other than the people he trusts will not be a good option. He’s even doubtful that Huang Lei will not turn him over to the ministry after finding out what he has done, the older witch, being a retired member of the council is a staunch advocate of following the rules and imposing laws.

Yixing so wishes that Lu Han isn’t away, the elder, although he doesn’t look like it, is a more powerful witch than him, backed up by a good lineage and a genius brain. His best friend would have had a good solution to his problem other than banishing the demon but he can’t even contact the other. He just hopes that when Lu Han gets to use his phone, he’ll finally reply to one of the hundred texts Yixing sent.

Hard to believe but it seems like the young witch has no other option at the moment. He has looked up all the books he has in his apartment, even old ones his father passed down to him, trying to find any other way he can send Yifan back to the underworld. However, his hours of scanning each textbook resulted to nothing. It being All Hallow’s Eve doesn’t help either, knowing spirits and demons, once summoned, will be able to easily fight to stay in the human world for as long as the time allows them. And Yixing is afraid that he’d be far weaker to Yifan’s pouts by the time he has found a solution.

The brunet has also seen videos of witches banishing spirits and demons alike before and he can say, without a trickle of doubt, that he doesn’t like it, not even the idea of doing it to somebody else. From the screen of his phone alone he can tell how painful it is for the one being banished, hearing the beings screech loudly even when the one taking the video can be considered to already be out of earshot. He’s too humane to do things like that that he wonders whether he’ll be capable of doing missions if asked by the ministry. He shakes his head at that, flicking water droplets from his hair to the glass and tiles surrounding him.

Yixing breathes in deeply, coming to a decision – a flimsy one but a decision nonetheless. He’ll have no choice but to keep Yifan and make sure he behaves until he finds a way to send him back without hurting him too much, knowing that pain is an inevitable result of whatever process he comes to term into using. Then he turns the shower to maximum, letting the cold seep into his bones.

ψ(｀∇´)ψ

Yifan walks around Yixing’s apartment, surveying the small space and observing every item before lifting them to study. The witch has to tell off the demon many times after the other lifted his television like it was nothing, setting the appliance none too gently afterwards. Aside from the demon’s curiosity, Yixing’s other problem is that the tall being always sends the witch a flirtatious look every time he comes close to the human; wiggling his eyebrows, winking and coming dangerously close to the smaller one’s face with a mischievous smirk on his lips.

Even when Yixing is preparing food for himself, knowing demons don’t _need_ sustenance even though they _can_ eat, the being hangs off him, seeing as the other isn’t focusing on his studies anymore. It renders the witch unable to move for a good few seconds before he is able to scold the demon for clinging to him, telling the other that he is not allowed to touch Yixing until the other says so. Yifan pouts and huffs but follows all the same, watching Yixing from a good distance afterwards, fingers itching to touch the witch.

“So Yixing,” the demon starts once they are seated side by side on the witch’s dining table, the human feasting on his modest meal, “there’s only one bed.” Yixing chokes but Yifan still continues, light of mischief dancing in his eyes, “That must mean we’ll be sleeping together.”

And that is how Yixing finds himself squeezed in his tiny bed with a demon that night. He would like to complain but the fact that Yifan’s body is basically made out of fire makes him keep the words in his throat. If his apartment’s heating system did not suck, he would have been able to push the demon to take the even smaller couch instead. But the incoming winter has caused the temperatures to drop in great increments in the previous days that all he could do is snuggle up to Yifan and bask in the heat the other’s body radiates.

ψ(｀∇´)ψ

“Noooooooooo,” the demon whines when Yixing tells him he needs to leave the apartment to man his mentor’s shop. Yifan throws his arms around the witch’s waist when he tries to get out of the bed, pulling the smaller one back against his hard chest. Yixing manages to swallow the groan threatening to escape his lips when he feels the other’s manhood, limp, pressing against his ass.

“You can’t leave me here.” Yifan squeezes Yixing hard when he declares it, almost cutting off the human’s oxygen supply. “I don’t want you to go.”

“But I have work to do, Yifan.” The witch tries to sound firm but the clothed dick rubbing against him causes his voice to croak.

“I’ll help you, you can tell me whatever you need to be done,” the demon answers, squeezing Yixing once more, “just don’t leave me here.”

Somehow, the witch finds strength after the demon’s words, escaping while he tells the other, “You can’t go out of this room.” When he turns to face Yifan, however, his stern expression falls. The demon looks too soft to be someone who came from hell, lips jutted out and eyes imploring, the silent request obvious in his countenance. 

Yixing gulps. _It has started._

“Fine.” The witch turns his head to the side, trying not to look at how happiness paints the demon’s face from just one word. “But you have to lose all of these.” Yixing points to Yifan’s wings, horns and tail, the spade shaped end of the demon’s tail unconsciously scratching the back of the tall being’s leg where it has wrapped itself. When Yifan pouts once again, the brunet struggles to push the words out, “You’re a demon. You should at least be able to do that.” And with that he escapes once again to the bathroom, taking another cold shower despite the outside world looking to cool for one.

ψ(｀∇´)ψ

Yixing begins to think that making Yifan shift to a more human appearance is a bad idea when he comes out of the bathroom to find the other sitting on the couch not sporting the physical attributes that screams he’s a demon. And it’s even more dangerous than his horns or the fact that he’s actually from hell.

Yifan took the liberty to tie his hair, allowing one to see his face more clearly, the morning sunlight filtering in through Yixing’s broken blinds casting shadows on the demon’s face. If the witch didn’t know, he’d think the other is _actually_ human.

Hearing the door being closed, the being lifts his head and smiles instantly and straightens where he’s seated, looking like he’s waiting for Yixing to praise him. The witch doesn’t let the other have it, however, turning towards his closet for one of his large hoodies, hoping the demon doesn’t notice how flushed his face is.

“If someone asks,” Yixing says before he opens his apartment door, stuttering the second part when he turns because Yifan is smiling at him as usual, “you’re a friend of mine who’s visiting from Changsha.” The demon nods without questioning and dutifully follows the witch out of the apartment.

The smaller one expected the other to run away as soon as they leave his apartment, that’s why he made the demon wear an identical necklace as his where a pendant with a binding rune hangs so that Yifan can’t escape even if he wants to. But as they emerge from the building and take the fifteen minute walk from Yixing’s apartment to the shop, the taller being didn’t show signs of wanting to make a run for it. He just keeps asking Yixing about things they pass by, his hand warming the witch’s elbow every time he touches it to get the brunet’s attention.

“You will stay here,” Yixing instructs once they reach the shop, sitting Yifan down in one of the empty crates in their storage, “You will not come out until I say so.” The demon looks like he’s about to protest but a ringing from the counter takes the human’s attention, leaving in haste to tend to the customer without hearing what Yifan has to say.

“Yixing, let me help you,” the demon says when the smaller male comes into the storage sometime at lunch, face covered in sweat despite the cool weather they are experiencing.

“No, stay here,” the human commands as he lightly shoves Yifan to the side to get to the boxes at the end of the room, “I have another delivery.” Before he leaves the room, that seems to be hotter than the rest of the shop, he turns around to address the demon again, “When I come back, everything better be in place.”

Yixing knows the demon will do whatever pleases himself but somehow he can sense that the other will not disobey him even when he is not being watched. He tries to strengthen his resolve when he sees the sad look in the other’s eyes, the grey irises looking lighter in the dim room. With a tight grip on the doorknob, he turns without another word and strengthens wards he has put around the shop earlier before leaving completely to keep Yifan in and disallow other evil beings who might recognize the demon’s presence from entering.

ψ(｀∇´)ψ

“Welco–” Yifan halts midway from his greeting when he sees that it’s Yixing who is entering, the chimes on the doorway abruptly stopping when the witch finds the demon behind the counter.

“I told you to stay in the storage room.” There is obvious anger in the witch’s voice as he almost leaps from the entrance to the counter, erasing the distance between him and the demon with long strides. “I give you one simple instruction but you still cannot follow.” Yixing rounds the corner to enter the space where only staff are allowed, one hand reaching out to grab a fistful of Yifan’s hoodie. “Are de–” Yifan covers one large hand over the smaller one’s mouth, pulling the human’s slender figure towards him when Yixing struggles. “How dare you–” The demon turns him around, his hand falling away from the thick fabric of the demon’s clothing, and only then does the human notice the elderly witch choosing from the different stones they have on the shelves closest to the counter.

“Yixing,” Mrs. Lee greets the shopkeeper who lifts the edges of his lips shakily, “don’t be mad at your friend. He’s been a huge help to me.” Yixing sees the jars of herbs and small boxes of candles placed on the counter, the ones that are placed on the top of their designated shelves, something the old woman clearly cannot reach on her own. The brunet turns his body to the side where he finds Yifan shrugging.

“Is–” The witch clears his throat, facing the elderly woman once more without saying his gratitude to Yifan, not wanting to show defeat yet, “Is there anything else that you need Mrs. Lee?” He doesn’t wait for the other to answer, emerging from behind the counter to _help_ the older witch.

Yixing doesn’t banish Yifan back to the storage room but they don’t speak, neither of the incident nor to each other as the day drags on. Even when Yixing has locked up the shop and prepared dinner for himself, he keeps quiet. The witch is still mad but he also can’t deny the fact that Yifan’s help enabled him to leave the shop without worrying about customers who might stop by to purchase a few things, considering that Tuesdays and Saturdays are usually the busiest.

Come bedtime, Yifan stays in the couch, unmoving and quiet, unlike his usual self and Yixing feels guilty. The witch anticipated a ten thousand word explanation from the other to justify his actions but just like that morning, the demon proves his assumptions wrong. He tries to ignore it as he disappears beneath his blanket but his conscience, what makes him human, claws at his heart and tells him to do something, to _say_ something.

Getting out of the bed again, he takes the few steps that separates his bed from the living room, finding the demon stock still on the couch.

When Yifan lifts his head to react to the sound of Yixing’s movements, his eyes look stricken as he meets the witch’s gaze, quickly lowering his head again in what looks like shame. The smaller one curls his hand into a fist before finally speaking up.

“You are aware why I’m mad, right?” The demon nods his head in answer to Yixing’s question, keeping his hands on his sides. He’s still wearing the clothes the witch lent him, the slippers that one of Yixing’s friends left behind that is large enough to be worn by the demon and he looks small somehow with the fabrics tight against his skin.

“I am grateful that you helped me but you have to follow what I say before anything else. I know you’re a demon but can’t you just please…” Yixing inhales shakily, knowing that getting mad at the other, even if he’s a demon, won’t help with getting his message across.

“I’ll be a good servant from now on,” Yifan lowers his head, uncharacteristic of demons, pleading to Yixing, “just don’t get mad at me.”

The taller male’s use of the word ‘servant’ struck Yixing, never having thought of the other as one despite Yifan being a demon summoned by a witch. Yifan looks repentant and the brunet can’t find it in himself to not forgive him when he did kind of save Yixing’s ass earlier.

“Fine,” the word comes out with a huff, the demon lifting his head tentatively as if to gauge how serious Yixing is, “but you have to promise that you will follow everything that I say from now on.”

Yifan nods emphatically, eyes hopeful when he asks, “Does that mean I can sleep beside you now?”

Yixing groans but he reassures himself as he nods that he just needs Yifan by his side to be his personal heater. That’s all.

ψ(｀∇´)ψ

Eventually, Yixing allows Yifan to help him out at the store, promising himself that it will only be until Huang Lei arrives. He doesn’t want his mentor to have too many questions even though he knows the elder will try to listen and understand what he had done. He relegates the demon to do tasks like restocking shelves and helping out customers, especially the elderlies, reminding him not to engage them into too much conversation in case he gets lost in what to say. The taller male follows the witch’s commands, busying himself with replacing items on the shelves and preparing the things Yixing has to deliver if there are any so he can avoid communicating with customers as much as possible.

But the questioning cannot be avoided, really, especially when Yixing’s former schoolmate stops by the shop to get some materials and notices Yifan shuffling around in the farthest shelf. Luo Zhixiang walks towards the counter but his curious eyes are on Yifan.

“Yixing, I didn’t know Huang Lei had another helper here.”

If it were anybody else, Yixing would have felt disgusted with how his friend is looking at the demon so interestingly. But he knows the other is just always genuinely curious and the interest he feels is nothing harmful.

“He’s a friend from Changsha,” the smaller one tells him, “He’s helping me around for the moment.”

“Really now.” The older witch wiggles his eyebrows teasingly, not fazed when Yixing throws him a glare. “Are you sure it’s not _boy_ friend?”

“What are you here for?” Yixing asks flatly, preparing a pen and paper if ever his friend has a long list of things he’s looking for.

“I’m here to know if my junior has already left the _forever alone_ hole.”

“There is no such thing.” Yixing’s tone doesn’t change, tapping his finger on the paper to let the other know he’s waiting for his order. “Order or I will have to banish you from this shop.”

“We all know you can’t do that against me,” Zhixiang teases, poking the smaller one’s arm teasingly, “but I guess I will have to ask more next time.” The elder finally enumerates his order, Yixing double-checking it before scurrying away so he can get rid of the other quickly.

“Oh right,” the elder seems to recall something after getting his change from Yixing, “the guys are planning to have a little get together when Weiting gets back from his studies.”

“Sure,” the brunet smiles a little, “as long as I’m free, just let me know.”

Zhixiang walks backwards towards the exit, already halfway through when he adds, “Make sure to bring your boyfriend.”

Before Yixing can throw the nearest jar, the elder is already out of the shop, leaving the younger witch with flushed cheeks. When he sees Yifan staring at him, he quickly cuts of their eye contact, finding something to keep himself busy and away from the demon’s knowing eyes.

ψ(｀∇´)ψ

"You look happy," the demon comments, the contents of the grocery bag Yixing asked him to carry rattling when he sets it on the dining table not so gently.

Yixing hums, completely ignoring the apparent tantrums the other is having when he replies, "I'll be going out tonight to meet some friends."

The witch's fingers fly across the screen of his phone to send an affirmative to Weiting's invitation, the elder having arrived a few days prior. The smaller one suddenly feels intense heat, comparable to the one he experienced when he accidentally summoned Yifan. His head instinctively turns to where the demon is, almost dropping his mobile device when he sees the usually grey irises turn red. Fear creeps up to his chest even when the other's gaze is not on him; he can feel from where he is just how angry the demon is. But surprisingly, the taller male doesn't say anything to the human, he just stomps his way to the living room, expertly turning the television on and seemingly talking to himself to calm his own nerves down. The witch just does his best to shake it all off, deciding to focus on making something small for his dinner before preparing to head out.

"I thought you needed all the time to study for your exam?" The demon asks when the smaller male finishes his shower, coming out of the bathroom dressed better than his usual outfit. His words sound plain but Yixing can hear the thickness of the texture of his voice, the growl-like sound that accompanies it frightens the witch enough to make him halt from where he is. Yifan has been keeping his demon-like physical characteristics – save for the tattoos – even when they are inside the apartment that the noise reminds him that the other is no human at all despite looking like one at the moment.

The smaller one swallows but knows that he has to stand his ground even with false confidence to remind the other who has more authority in this realm. Yifan doesn't look like he's about to give up anytime soon, however, staring straight into the witch's eyes that Yixing can feel his soul shaking from where it is hiding. Still, he tries to walk to where he has left his phone earlier as nonchalantly as he can, pretending the demon's intense gaze isn't making his knees weak.

"I have to take breaks too," Yixing's voice almost cracks but he manages to keep it even when he continues, "I need to give my brain time to absorb everything first and make space for more information."

"By drinking." Yifan doesn't move from the couch but with how heavy he let the words go it's as if he is just beside Yixing, looming over him and forcing him to relinquish the authority he has.

"I need to relax every now and then.” The witch tries to sound annoyed, turning around to check himself on the mirror for the nth time before getting a beanie from his closet. “I'll die early if I just keep stressing myself."

"Can't you just stay here?" There's a sudden softness in the demon's request and Yixing is sure, even without looking, that the tall being is already behind him. A mixture of pleading and caring covers Yifan's next words that somehow makes the witch want to melt, "You've been out the whole day."

"No," Yixing shakes his head, more to tell himself not to fall for the other's tactics than an actual response to the demon, "I already said I'm going. Besides," the human covers his neck with a scarf, hoping it'll hide how red he is, "I haven't seen my friends for a while now."

"Can I go with you then?" Yifan asks, the demon close enough for his breath to rustle part of the witch’s hair that’s peeking from his beanie.

Yixing keeps himself steady by holding onto the cabinet, trying not to read it as the demon being possessive over him, "What?"

"You can't leave me all alone here." Yifan juts his lips out, regressing to his first and obviously best technique to make Yixing say yes. He doesn’t mind that the witch isn’t even looking at him, knowing the other will hear it from the way he whines out the last part of his sentence.

"Why not?"

And then Yifan's strategy completely changes, hugging Yixing from behind, his grip strong so that the witch cannot leave but only enough to keep the human in place and not to hurt him.

"I'll become lonely without you."

"I-I'm sure you can entertain yourself," Yixing stutters out, feeling the warm chest pressed to his back and the equally warm breath that tickles the side of his neck. He tries to dwell to much on the words Yifan just said, knowing it might just be the taller one’s way of making him concede. "You're a demon. I'm sure you can find something to pass the time on your own."

"No," the demon draws out the word, acting like a three year old again, "Please, Yixing."

"Alright.” The witch answers defeatedly, feeling the other’s hand tightening dangerously on his arm. “Alright."

 

Before the two of them can enter the pub, Yixing asks for Yifan to stay as quiet as possible and not to join any of the witches’ conversations, afraid that if he starts, the demon will be easily pulled along. He has never been wrong as the tall being is goaded into taking shots by Zhixiang, the older witch moving his eyebrows suggestively towards Yixing while he thrusts a glass to the demon’s hand. Yixing wants to tell them that the other can’t hold his alcohol well but he knows his friends will tell him that with Yifan’s built he can probably empty a keg and still have room for another bottle. He himself is quite tipsy that even when he tries to articulate a word to command the demon to stop, he just sputters a few unintelligible syllables. Even his hands aren’t coordinating with him as it lands on the table instead of the demon’s hand. When he sees Yifan swallow, he can’t do anything but wish that alcohol doesn’t have an effect on demons.

“So Yifan, I hear you’re from Changsha,” Weiting starts and Yixing can swear he feels cold sweat dotting his back despite the cool temperature even inside the pub. Even in his drunken state, when he should have been unable to be too conscious of what's happening around him, he can sense the anxiety that results from his fear of making Yifan interact with other humans slowly building up inside him.

"Ah, yeah," the demon sounds conversational, a complete one eighty from how he was when he was talking to Yixing earlier. A little bit shockingly he is able to hold the conversation, answering a few things and smoothly saving himself whenever Yixing's friend's find a hole in his stories.

"Your boyfriend seems nice," Xuedong whispers into Yixing's ear, eyeing the tall dark-haired male sitting beside the younger witch. Yixing hasn’t even put down the glass of water that Yifan forced him to drink, hasn’t even confirmed or denied the relationship when the elder asks, “Is he good in bed?”

The demon cuts off his conversation with Weiting to focus on patting Yixing’s back when the human chokes on his drink, the action causing more of the brunet's friend’s to believe that there really is something going on between the two. Yixing blames his inability to retort to any of his friends teasing on the many bottles of beer that Yifeng forced him to have but Yifan isn’t even denying anything either, only throwing the smaller one a glance every time the topic of their relationship gets brought up.

“Being your boyfriend sounds nice,” Yifan says afterwards while they walk back to Yixing’s apartment, leaving the pub earlier than everybody else. The witch quickly breaks free from the other’s light hold on his waist and arm to stomp away with an unsteady gait, the demon’s laughter loud over the sound of his pulse as it speeds up from Yifan’s few words.

ψ(｀∇´)ψ

Tension is palpable whenever they are in the same room – which is ninety percent of the time – ever since Yixing brought Yifan when he met up with his friends. The demon has started becoming bolder with his advances, looking more amused and thrilled every time he sees the witch blush or sputter a weak response.

It started with simple _unintentional_ touches of their hands whenever Yifan holds out something that the witch asked for him to get from the storage. The coincidences increased that Yixing quickly picked up on it, telling the demon to place the materials on the counter or directly into the car instead of handing it to him. It didn’t stop the tall being from making sure he has contact with Yixing, however. Whenever the opportunity opens he subtly touches the witch’s elbow, arm, hip and just about any part of the human. He would give the smaller one an innocent look every time it happened that Yixing couldn’t do anything but take a few steps away from him – only to find Yifan close to him again seconds later.

There are days when Yixing would wake up to the demon’s arms encaging his figure, the warm comfort of Yifan’s body disallowing him to move away. Over time he would find this happening on a daily basis, the taller male’s grip on him tightening even more. Sometimes the demon would wrap his arms around Yixing while the other was cooking or working on something on his desk, whining about wanting the witch to be beside him at all times.

Yifan becomes particularly touchy one day when he notices the ingredients that the witch has prepared and placed on the table to practice making other potions. He doesn’t say anything about it but he sits on the chair across Yixing while the human cautiously segregates the materials he needs based on the potion he is to make.

The witch makes a traditional Chinese love potion first, plucking out the coriander seeds from the materials on the table. He takes a glass and the bottle of white wine and from the corner of his eye he sees Yifan’s expression change, clearly knowing of what Yixing is about to do. Before the human can even crush the seeds to mix and stir with the white wine, Yifan leans over the table. One of his hands reach for the ingredients placed on one end of the table, namely rosemary, thyme, orris root and lovage root, herbs used to create a love potion that makes the user irresistible.

“You know,” the demon starts, eyeing the herbs his fingers are touching, “you don’t need these anymore,” his gaze moves from the ingredients to make eye contact with Yixing, the witch clearly frozen in his seat, the spread of Yifan’s lips too wide for him to take his eyes away from, “since you already have me.”

A low chuckle leaves the tall being’s lips, quickly becoming a fit of laughter when he sees the blush spread down to Yixing’s neck and chest. He doesn’t stop even when the human moves to leave and hide his tomato-like appearance in the bathroom. Yifan doesn’t apologize even when he slides next to Yixing on the bed that night, pulling the witch to his chest like he always does whenever they go to sleep.

ψ(｀∇´)ψ

Yifan becomes more forward from then on, more brazen for it to be considered _just teasing_ anymore; wrapping a hand around Yixing’s waist whenever they’re in the store and acting in a way that really makes it look like he is the witch’s boyfriend. From subtle contacts, Yifan gradually moves to make obvious touches, going as far as cupping Yixing’s behind when they are together by the counter. This has caused the witch to produce squeaks from time to time, bowing down lower whenever he greets a customer to hide his beet red face as much as possible.

It’s not even a surprise to Yifan anymore when he wakes up one day to see the person beside him missing. When he scans the room to find the witch, he sees no one but hears the sound of the water hitting the tiled floor inside the bathroom.

With a plan to tease the human so early in the morning, the demon pushes off the blanket and pads towards the bathroom. His hand stops midway though, poised to open the doorknob, his magic able to take care of it if ever it is locked. From the other side he can hear small sounds that he is sure are coming from Yixing. The demon swallows when the noise gradually becomes louder, hand unconsciously travelling to where his cock stirs every time he hears the witch’s moans. He knows, just by the way the sound travels through the wood, that the human is trying his best to muffle the noise. But pleasure is not something that can be easily contained. Yifan pushes down the sweatpants Yixing bought for him, just enough for his dick to be out. He starts stroking himself, the action becoming more vigorous when the unknowing witch seems to have forgotten that he needs to keep his volume to a minimum.

“ _Yifan…_ ” It permeates through the barrier that separates them, clear and effective, the demon feeling his dick twitch in his hand as the pleasure travels up his spine. Soon enough the sound of his name becomes repetitive and more powerful as the witch’s voice turns hoarse by the second, his pants and gasps interspersed between the litany of the taller one’s name.

When Yixing cums with a groan of the demon’s name it is obvious as it is followed by a gasp and a long drawn out moan. Yifan quickly follows, staining his hand white as he leans his forehead against the door, biting down on his bottom lip hard and suppressing the sound threatening to leave his throat when the fluid spurts out of his cock.

The witch emerges from the bathroom after another half hour and he obviously looks guilty for some reason. He immediately blushes when he sees Yifan on his usual spot on the couch, scurrying away when the demon winks at him. Yixing tries his best to avoid Yifan after that, even though the taller one never mentioned anything about hearing him moaning the demon’s name inside the bathroom while he pleasured himself.

 

After that _incident,_ Yifan always wakes up with no Yixing beside him but he almost always finds the witch already eating breakfast or coming out of the bathroom. He never opened the topic to the human but the distance that the other has created between them ever since has only fueled his want to be closer to the smaller male. The demon didn’t stop from following the other and touching him even more whenever people are around. It never went further than placing a hand on Yixing’s waist but that would always be enough to make the human flustered. Behind closed doors, however, Yifan fulfills being a demon. He would always tease Yixing, especially before they go to sleep, that he never got surprised about finding the witch gone earlier than he could wake up.

ψ(｀∇´)ψ

Yifan wakes up unusually earlier than he would, discovering the human in his arms the night before has already escaped but when he turns around he doesn’t find the other sitting on the couch or coming out from his shower. Quickly, the demon stands up, blanket falling to the floor in his haste. He stops right before he can enter the short hallway that leads to the entrance, seeing from the corner of his eyes the slippers that Yixing uses inside the house still by the door of the bathroom. With a mischievous smile on his face, the taller male walks towards the bathroom. Yifan stills when he hears his name being called again, this time a little more sensual than before and he feels the desire awaken inside him. When he jostles the knob, he finds it locked. Using his magic, he easily opens the door, shocked to find that the other is still touching himself, too into the act that he doesn’t hear the demon stripping and joining him in the shower.

A small squeak leaves Yixing’s lips when he finds large, warm hands on his arm and waist. He doesn’t get to turn around though, Yifan’s hold on him strong and firm. He is unable to suppress the moan that spills from his mouth when the demon presses his hardening cock on Yixing’s ass, his lips latching on the back of the human’s ear. A shiver runs down the witch’s spine when he feels the hand on his arm travel to where his own hand is still around his cock, too shocked by the turn of events that he forgot to remove it there and cover himself instead.

Yifan’s tongue darts out and traces the shell of Yixing’s ear with the tip of it, sucking on the human’s earlobe before whispering, “Let me help you with that.” His hand tightens, slipping his fingers between the spaces of Yixing’s so that he can also feel the other’s flesh on his skin.

“Y-you don’t…ahhhh…” Yixing’s protests are weak, interspersed with his moans. He knows he’s supposed to push Yifan away, to stop his hands from moving but the heat of the demon’s body, the thick, hot member that’s pushing on his behind, the large hand that is dwarfing his own and the lips that map his shoulders and neck are making it hard for him to not give in. It’s not as if he hasn’t been thinking of being taken by Yifan either. He’s well aware that this is what demon’s do; seduce and take. The grey-eyed male would probably leave him after he has taken what he wants but there is something about the tenderness in the way Yifan holds him, a gentleness in the way he kisses Yixing, that the human finds hope in them that he will stay and he’s not just there to take.

“Let’s move to the bed,” Yifan whispers when he notices the human’s knees becoming too wobbly, afraid he will collapse on the bathroom floor. The demon himself isn’t sure if he will be able to keep himself upright if and when he enters Yixing. When the human nods, the taller one shuts the shower off and turns the witch around, instructing him to wrap his legs around Yifan when the demon lifts him up by the cleft of his ass. The shorter male is still obviously shy but it only urges Yifan to want to do more, to finally break through that wall and see the real, raw being of his human.

Yifan doesn’t waste time, kissing the witch feverishly before moving down to cover every inch of skin, licking sensitive areas and making sure no part is left untouched. Yixing tries his best to muffle his moans but some of them still leave the hand that is covering his mouth. The human’s breathing turns laboured the lower the taller male goes and by the time Yifan reaches his groin, Yixing is already sweating and panting. The demon teases, licking the skin stretched over the human’s hip bones, dipping his tongue low enough near his groin to make the smaller one squirm. He leans back before his mouth can reach Yixing’s cock, a smirk plastered on his lips as he lets his fingers run up the sides of the human’s torso, watching the witch’s body twist in erotic angles as his chest heaves and his back lifts off the mattress, breathy moans streaming from his lips.

“You like being touched that much?”

In reply to the demon’s question, Yixing shakes his head but his voice betrays him, letting out a gasp followed by a moan when Yifan’s fingers finally reach the witch’s chest, cupping then kneading the smaller male’s pectorals. The human turns his head to the side, lifting his arms to cover his face, embarrassment colouring his cheeks down to his neck when the taller one starts rubbing his nipples, biting down his lips to keep his moans at bay. Yixing can feel his own cock, the flesh heavy where it is curved over his stomach, hard and leaking. He can feel his own nakedness, the raw heat that radiates from Yifan penetrating into his skin, reminding him how exposed he is compared to the demon.

Something cold suddenly touches his skin, widely contrasting against the heat that surrounds him, and in his shock he jolts and shoves the other away. However, Yixing isn’t strong enough, the taller being easily burying his face back into the human’s chest, curling his tongue around the witch’s nipple before making eye contact with the other. Mewls spill from the smaller male’s mouth as Yifan’s tongue flicks on his nipple, no amount of control able to keep the sounds suppressed. He forgets how long the demon does it, licking and sucking the sensitive nubs into his mouth, but by the time the taller one pulls away, his throat is already dry and his nipples are hard and erect on his chest.

Unexpectedly, Yifan traces his tongue up from Yixing’s chest to his collarbone, leaving open-mouthed kisses from the human’s neck to his ear where the demon whispers, “Do you want me to go further?” The taller one grazes a finger down the witch’s dick while he asks, as if to corner the other and give him no other option.

“ _Yifan…_ ”

“You have to answer, Yixing.” The demon nips at the shorter man’s jaw, pulling the skin then suctioning it into his mouth, all while his finger traces the human’s member.

“ _Yes._ ”

His simple response is enough to ignite the fire within the demon, the temperature around them almost scalding when their lips touch again.

 

Yixing doesn’t recall how they got to where they are but his whole body is abuzz, the sunlight highlighting the bruises littering his porcelain skin as he arches his chest towards the mattress his ass up in the air where Yifan’s fingers are sliding in and out. The witch’s head lifts from where it’s been buried in the pillow when the other’s fingertips brush against his prostate, a keen escaping his mouth when he slowly rises from the bed, panting when he falls back to the mattress.

“That’s where it is?” Yifan asks playfully, digging his fingers deeper, pressing the sensitive area more insistently as he leans down and licks into the human’s ear. He revels in the way Yixing’s body shudders every time he rubs his fingers against the bundle of nerves, the witch’s hands clawing at the sheets as he’s unable to push back down to his throat the appreciative sounds he creates.

Yixing rubs his cock against the blanket, forgetting how embarrassing that may seem. The pressure that the demon is putting against his prostate is giving him too much stimulation that he throws away all inhibitions and allows himself to drown in the pleasure. With every ounce of strength he has left in his body, he turns his head, not surprised when he finds Yifan’s face there. He gives in to the taller male’s kisses, breathing _more_ s and _please_ s against the other’s lips.

“Please what Yixing?” The demon asks and despite the tears blurring his vision, he can be sure that the demon’s horns and tails are visible once again – no wonder something hard was poking his scalp a while ago.

“ _Fuck me._ ”

It’s like a dam barricading the heat suddenly bursts open, the warmth that surrounds them earlier, increasing exponentially as Yixing watches the demon remove his fingers from within the human to pour lube and stroke his own cock.

When Yifan flips him so he can lie on his back, Yixing sees red rim the grey irises, an undeniable strong dark aura emanating from the demon catching his attention and keeping it there. He unconsciously spreads his legs when the taller male leans down, accomodating the other’s large build.

Yifan doesn’t speak anymore, low growls and animalistic noises reverberating from his chest in place for words. The demon doesn’t rush, like Yixing expected him to do, instead he patiently slides his manhood into the human, observing closely the emotions that ripple through the witch’s features as he does so. Once buried to the hilt, his breath warms the smaller man’s neck, willing his horns to disappear so as not to hurt Yixing. He savours the warmth and tightness that surrounds him, feeling almost complete even after only penetrating his human. Only when he hears Yixing command him to move does Yifan pull out, gradually taking out inch by inch before pushing back in after only releasing half of his length. He watches with awe at how much the slightest of his movements affect the witch, unable to stop himself from leaning down to kiss Yixing’s inviting lips.

Yixing had thought – not that he would ever mention having dirty thoughts about Yifan – that sex with the demon would be rough, fast and hard but with how Yifan is handling him like a delicate flower, if not for the pointy tail swishing from behind him, he would say the man above him is actually an angel. The open-mouthed kisses peppered all over his face, neck and chest remind him of a lover that cherishes him, not a demon who will take and not give anything in return. It makes him forget for a second that Yifan is from hell and not from heaven despite how the other makes him feel as if he is there, _heaven_.

The demon suddenly lifts both of Yixing’s legs up, folding the witch in half before hooking them over his shoulders. There’s a smirk on his lips that brings the human back down, that reminds him that Yifan _is_ a demon and he fucks like one too. The slow, rhythmic pace that the taller male has taken on a while ago, transitions into a fast, irregular thrusting, interrupted by a few slow ones where Yixing feels Yifan’s dick drag against his insides and it feels so fucking good he thinks he can cum just by feeling that.

When Yixing actually does cum, however, it’s when Yifan finds his prostate again, keeps a lock on it and pounds into him. The demon’s movements are big and strong that it is enough to move the bed, the sound of the headboard hitting the wall battling the noise of their slick skin slapping against each other with every thrust. Yifan rounds his tail and makes it hold Yixing’s dick, his arms supporting his weight as the appendage strokes the human to completion, squeezing every drop of fluid out of the witch. The shorter male then, over the haze of his orgasm, feels wet and hot inside when Yifan slumps down and continues thrusting into him, an elongated and garbled version of the witch’s name falling out of his lips as he pumps his cock with Yixing’s ass. The sticky liquid oozes out every time the demon pulls out but the human is too high off the pleasure Yifan has just given him to even care.

Yixing isn’t aware of what happens next or if Yifan manages to pull out completely but he did feel lips on his own and his mouth responding albeit a little lazily. He recalls a smile before his limp body and tired mind shuts down and falls into slumber.

ψ(｀∇´)ψ

The memory is vivid now as it plays in front of him.

Yixing is dreaming and he can see himself, the eager kid version, walking around the house with a small bag in hand. The little Yixing he is seeing settles in his room after taking items from here and there, sitting on the floor before dumping the materials he has in his bag on the small table he uses to do his homework. A sigil catches the witch’s attention but he is still unsure how this memory actually goes so he continues to watch himself, gathering the rest of the items and placing them neatly on the table. He’d have thought he was a cute little kid if he didn’t know what troubles he brought to his parents then, sniggering to himself when he sees his kid version, tongue poking out of his lips as he doodles something on a clean slate. As the drawing takes shape and the words little Yixing is muttering becomes clearer to him, however, his countenance changes and he realizes something. He patiently waits to confirm his suspiscions, until the sketch is done, until the name below it is already written before he gasps and jolts awake.

ψ(｀∇´)ψ

Yixing rises from the bed, surprised to find Yifan watching him intently, an arm draped over his stomach as he is pulled close to the demon’s chest. They stare at each other for a second then the human inhales, remembering the dream he just had.

“You’re my familiar.” The smaller man breathes out, disbelief obvious in his tone.

Yifan smiles at him and squeezes his waist ever so slightly before pressing his lips against the witch’s shoulder, “Took you long enough.”

“Oh my goodness, you’re my familiar!” Yixing exclaims, still unable to believe it, recalling now how he had prepared to summon one when he was a child, only to abandon the ritual halfway through when the council decided to disallow unlicensed witches from having familiars after an incident where a child used his own improperly, causing harm to other people. He did not stop the daily chant, however, it being already a part of his routine, something that he didn’t notice.

Then the grin on the human’s face falls when he remembers what he and Yifan just did. “But you’re only supposed to help me!” Yixing pulls away from the demon and clutches the blanket to himself, covering his chest and the rest of his naked body as if he’s some virgin who’s just been deflowered.

It doesn’t seem to bother Yifan, however, shrugging when he replies, “I _helped_ you get off.”

The demon is pushed out of the bed after his response and instead of getting mad, the taller one just laughs loudly as he gathers himself from where he has landed on the floor. He stops when he sees the serious expression on Yixing’s face, leaving the creaky floor to sit beside the human again, unafraid of possible future shoving.

“I can’t have you yet,” the witch whispers, clenching his fists on his lap, realizing how many rules he has broken just by accidentally having the demon.

Yifan places an arm around the human’s shoulder and pulls him close again, kissing Yixing on the cheek before telling him, “We’ll worry about that later.” The witch doesn’t seem to be consoled by his words so the taller one adds, “I’ll be a good demon while you don’t have your license yet.”

Yixing slowly looks at Yifan with an unreadable expression on his face. “You’re a demon,” he states flatly, “You can’t be good.” The furrow in the witch’s eyebrows smoothen when he sees the taller being pout, his eyes registering just then that the tail is also gone now, Yifan appearing dangerously good-looking as always in his human form.

“I’ll be good to you, at least,” Yifan bumps his forehead lightly against Yixing, smile widening when he sees the witch’s lips stretch, adorable dimple digging on his right cheek, “fuck everybody else.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm positive that half (if not all) of the witchcraft terms I wrote there are wrongfully used. I'm so sorry;^; I'mnot even sure I completely understood what a familiar is but I went and wrote this anyway;;


End file.
